


Who has to know?

by orphan_account



Series: WWE vs TNA Mashup [8]
Category: Professional Wrestling, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, But not used, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, I shamelessly ship them, Jealousy, M/M, Secrets, Slight into the future, TNA is mentioned, WWE/TNA mashup, in case you didn't get that from the summary, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sting's hand tightens around the rope. "No matter what happens, you'll always be my son."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seth's heart breaks at his mentor's words, and he tries to hide it from his face. But how is he supposed to end this man's career?</em>
</p><p>A story that contains strong jealousy, quirky friendship, a well hidden secret, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective company, whether it be WWE or TNA. This is a story of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen, unfortunately. The Title of this fic comes from the song Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

**Warning: Jealousy, secret love, sadness. It's all in the summary.**

**A/N: Please keep in mind I had this all basically written before Summerslam even started. What happened this Monday has no influence on the story since it hadn't happened yet. I've silently been begging for this feud for awhile, and I've made it public recently. I can't believe this is really happening~**

**Unlike the other fics in this series, there will be no Team WWE vs Team TNA. Instead, Seth Rollins, as Tyler Black, debuted at TNA in 2005 and stayed there until his WWE debut in 2010. This is needed to give a reasonable explanation to the friendships with Seth, Sting, A.J., and Jeff. In this fic, their past clashes together in a friendly manner, but is unbeknownst to the fans who've never watched them before.**

**I know this pairing is weird. Whatever, I don't care. Don't like it? Don't read, don't leave a comment, just leave this page.**

**With that being said, all positive feedback is welcomed, unless you're giving me sone constructive criticism that doesn't attack me or my story. Thanks! :)**

Chapter One:

_2009_

_There was something special about knowing, without a doubt, A.J. and Kurt Angle had his back no matter what. It made Tyler's title defense against Austin Aries - with Bobby Roode and James Storm, two of Tyler's rivals, in his corner - slightly better. He knew if Roode or Storm tried to get involved, Tyler's allies would be right there to put a stop to it._

_Or, they were, until Magnus knocked them out, and suddenly it was one on four. Tyler couldn't gain any offense, with the three outsiders distracting the ref whenever he gained the slightest bit of control._

_It wasn't until Tyler had hit the Peace of Mind for the second time and Sting came out, bat swinging in the air, that his foes left the ring. Tyler was able to retain, and he knew Sting was the reason._

_Sting is his friend, his mentor, his father, basically. It would've been nornal to anyone else. But to Tyler, it meant everything, and he wanted to repay his mentor._

_"Actually, there is something I want from you Tyler. I've been thinking about this for awhile." Sting replies. Tyler gestures for him to continue. "Me versus you at Bound for Glory... Championship versus Career."_

_Tyler's heart drops to his stomach. "W-what?"_

_"I don't want to do this forever. We both know that. I want to go out -"_

_"No." Tyler replies, his voice quaking. "No. I-I won't do it. Take the damn title, I don't care. I'm not going to be the person who forces you into retirement. You're not ready."_

_The vigilante nods, squeezing his protege's shoulder._

2016

Seth is on top of the world, literally and figuratively. He's had this belt for nearly a year - could he possibly break CM Punk's reign? - and there's no one worthy for him to fight. Dean Ambrose, Brock Lesnar, John Cena, Roman Reigns, Kevin Owens.

They've all tried, and they've all fallen. And he wants these people to know that, too.

"Wrestlemania 32 is just three weeks away." Seth says, eyes gazing over the crowd. "And it's been nearly a year since I won this prestigious belt. No one has beaten me for it, and no one ever will. You see, I'm the man around here, I'm the top dog. Everyone wants to step into this squared circle with me, thinking they're gonna win. What they don't realize is-"

Seth falls to the canvas, clutching the back.of his hed. He rolls onto his back to stare up at his attacker.

At _Sting_.

The crowd is going nuts, he can.vaguely hear it. He's fanboying on the inside, his heart beating wildly.

Suddenly, Sting is on him, but Seth fights him off and quickly exits the ring. The vigilante grabs the WWE World Heavyweight Championship and hoists it over his head.

He rubs a hand over his face. He can't believe his very own eyes.

Seth Rollims versus Sting at Wrestlemania? Could that be a real thing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. All characters used are property of their respective company, whether it be WWE or TNA. This is a story of fiction, and has never nor will ever happen, unfortunately. The Title of this fic comes from the song Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects**

**Warning: Jealousy, secret love, sadness. It's all in the summary.**

**A/N: I haven't been updating recently. Shame on me. I've just been so busy with school and whatnot filling up my schedule. I hope to be back in the groove of things sometime next week, which is when I also plan on updating my mpreg Strollins fic for a certain someone.**

**Please, leave all forms of feedback. I'd really love comments and kudos, since I've yet to receive any. :'(**

**P.S. My birthday is Wednesday! :D**

Chapter Two:

The Authority has, more or less, accepted Seth's past in TNA. They seem to understand how important the company is, not only on a career standpoint, but on a personal level. He genuinely likes most of his former coworkers, and a lot tend to drop by to steal him away for drinks. Triple H and Stephanie let him go without a word, and always with a smile. They've grown very accustom to A.J. Styles, his best friend, hanging out whenever his Ring of Honor tapings are anywhere near Seth's shows. And there was that one time during a live show in Orlando, Florida near the Impact Zone - the place he had his first and last TNA match, and won two of his World Championships - where his former fans chanted "Tyler Black!" and "TNA loves you!" during his match, and they never once complained about it to him.

The thing is, they never touched his past. Never asked about it or talked about it. Never even mentioned it. The Authority were merely putting up with it, and pretended it didn't happen.

Now, with this potential feud with Sting, they're opening up the locked closet that was Tyler Black and Sting, that is TNA, and looking the proverbial beast straight in the eyes.

He honestly never thought he'd see the day he'd face his mentor, one on one. They've both participated in triple threats, fatal four ways, and the like. However, it was never just _them_ stepping into the squared circle.

Now, on the biggest stage of them all, they're going to get that chance. And for all the fans who wanted something similar to happen at Bound for Glory all those years ago, they finally get to see it.

But, before it's official, Trips and Stephanie want to talk about his and Sting's on screen history, and A.J. tags along to help him.out, should he need it. Besides Seth, no one knows the story as well as A.J.

"I'd like to start off by saying that this Sting feud wasn't our idea, and neither one of us knew anything about it until after Sting attacked you. Apparently, Vince went straight to the Creative team and told them to keep it all so far under wraps no one would hear about it unless directly told." Hunter explains, sitting at his desk. "This entire thing has pushed us into a corner that we don't have the slightest clue how to dig out."

"If our backs weren't against the wall, and this wasn't Wrestlemania, we wouldn't normally pry into your past. As you should already know. However, for business purposes, we need to know every little detail from the day you debuted in Impact, until the day you left." Stephanie adds on, pursing her lips.

Seth huffs. He was in TNA for five years, and almost all of it included Sting.

"I debuted August seventh, 2005, and I was kind of Sting's stalker, I guess you could say. I wanted to team up with him to get rid of the evil lurking our arena, because I thought he was truly a vigilante." Seth begins, brows furrowed together in thought.

"Real good character." A.J. states his opinion.

"That it was." Seth agrees. Mostly because it was true, but that's not relevant. "I won the Television title two months later, and then Sting's crow flew into the ring after all of my matches. I dropped the belt to Chris Sabin after two months because Sting finally showed up and it distracted me."

"You'd gone completely psycho after the bird started showin' up, kept tryna figure out what it meant. I remember Jeff and I always tryna calm.ya down, but you weren't havin' it. You were creepily obsessed." A.J. adds. And, while true, was totally uncalled for and not very nice. Fuck you, too.

"Anyways," Seth continues, "After the New Year started, Sting started to mentor me on how to play mind games, and not let others do it back to you. We developed a relationship from then on. He was always there for me, as was A.J., and vice versa. Sting was my mentor, until he slowly started to shift into, like, a dad type figure."

"And it was such a great storyline because Sting went from bein' this creepy guy who everyone was scared of to really carin' about this young guy who looks up to him as his inspiration for.. for everythin' and myself." A.J. says, hands crossed over his lap. Hunter's face turns stormy, and he looks down at his desk.

Huh. How weird.

"Did you two ever wrestle each other?" Stephanie asks, interest in her eyes.

The Iowan shakes his head. "Never one on one."

"Sting offered though." A.J. points out, and it makes Seth tense. The idea of that match makes him squirm on the inside. "A Career versus Championship match that he turned down."

"I didn't want to be the one who forced him into retirement, y'know? It was only 2009, and he still had plenty of time left to wrestle. Even risking the chance of him retiring back then didn't seem worth it to me, and I'd never throw a match." Seth explains.

Stephanie nods. "I think we've got all we need for right now, gentleman. Thank you for your assistance."

~

**A/N: This chapter feels really weird to me, not really sure why. I hope you all enjoyed it anyhow and will leave some feedback.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
